


You Should Be Here

by bonniepride



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 17:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8901022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonniepride/pseuds/bonniepride
Summary: It's Hiro and Ezra's wedding day, and while waiting for the ceremony to start Hiro has an unexpected but completely welcome visitor who didn't want to miss out on his little brother's big day, even if it means coming back from beyond the veil.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this damn song that ripped my heart out a million times until I had to write a fic to reconcile it with my feels. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=diP7y9aXEr0 (Trust me, just listen to it, I swear this song was written for BH 6 and it's totally worth it even if it may make you cry a bit.)

Hiro could hardly believe it was happening. Six years had just blown past, and he was finally getting married to the love of his life, Ezra Bridger. He hadn’t known when the blue haired teen had walked into his aunt’s cafe that he’d end up falling in love with him, but he had. And after years of dates, superhero missions together, and all the fun times hanging out in between (as well as the not-so-fun times), they were finally ready to tie the knot now that Ezra had finally graduated with his bachelor’s degree from college. So here he was, on his wedding day, sitting nervously in the dressing room, waiting for Aunt Cass to come in to walk him down the aisle to his groom-to-be. The morning had been nothing short of hectic, what with all the last minute details that came with having a wedding, and Honey Lemon had fussed over him for hours, making sure that he looked “perfect” (she’d wanted to slick back his eternally messy hair for the occasion, but fortunately Ezra had come to his rescue, telling her that he liked Hiro’s hair just the way it was and that half the guests wouldn’t recognize him without the raven’s nest.) It was nice just sitting here, having two seconds to breathe before the ceremony started and he started the rest of his life with the man he loved with all of his heart. Still, it did leave time for reflection, and Hiro finds his gaze drawn to the photograph of his brother that someone had thought to leave on the table…

“Hey Dashi,” he whispers, picking up the photograph. “Today’s the day. I’m finally getting married. Hard to believe, isn’t it? ...Well, maybe not for you.” He laughs quietly, shaking his head. “You always did say I’d find someone, even though I swore I’d never fall in love. Guess you always knew me better than I knew myself, huh?” He lets out a tiny sigh, closing his eyes and bowing his head slightly. “Everything about today is perfect. And I know I should be completely happy, but… I just wish, someway, somehow… You could be here…”

“I am here, otouto.” 

Hiro smiles slightly at the familiar voice. Over the years he had gotten used to this--at times, he could still swear he could hear his older brother’s voice, could almost feel his presence there with him when he most needed him. Still, this felt different than the other times. The light pressure on his shoulders and back, like his brother was actually holding him like he had all those years ago, felt so real…

He opens his eyes and gasps quietly as he looks up and sees his brother looking down at him, smiling his all too familiar angelic smile that was always so big it seemed he was smiling with his entire body.

“D-Dashi…” Hiro whispers, not believing his eyes but not wanting to close them in case whatever vision he was seeing would disappear. 

“Hey, little bro,” Tadashi says quietly, beaming down at him.

“H-How…?” Hiro tries to ask, unable to finish the question as his voice choked with emotion. 

“Did you honestly think I’d miss this?” Tadashi answers, gently ruffling his younger sibling’s hair.

“I should have known that you’d find a way,” Hiro replies, not caring if this was a dream, the tears spilling out of his eyes as he turns around to hug his brother. Tadashi--Tadashi was here, and that was all that mattered.

“I’ve missed you,” he finally manages to get out.

“I’ve missed you too,” Tadashi answers, gently rubbing circles on Hiro’s back. “Heaven is amazing, but it’s not the same without you there.”

“I didn’t know that they let people come back…” Hiro whispers. 

“Sometimes they’ll make exceptions--and you know how stubborn I can be,” Tadashi answers playfully, although he looked like he was fighting back tears now too. 

“Thank you…” Hiro gratefully buries his face in his brother’s chest before asking softly, “How long until you… You have to…”

“I’ve just got a few minutes, but I wanted to see you,” Tadashi replies softly. “I knew that you’d probably need me today.”

“There’s so much I want to tell you… So much has happened…”

“I know. I’ve been watching you.”

“You--You have?”

“Do you think just because I’m dead I’d stop looking out for you?”

“I guess not…” Hiro laughs through his tears. 

“I’m so, so proud of you,” Tadashi says, holding him a little tighter. “Everything you’ve done… Everything you’ve accomplished… I always knew that you could change the world, and now you have.”

“I couldn’t have done it without you.”

“I started you off, but you’ve accomplished this all on your own.”

“I--I guess so…” 

“You have,” Tadashi reassures him, gently smoothing the hair back off of his brother’s forehead before letting out a quiet sigh. “I think… I think this is it… They’re calling me back already--can’t believe they’re not being a little more lenient, but I guess it was too much to hope that they’d let me stay and watch the ceremony…”

“Dashi!” Hiro grabs his brothers’ hands tightly. “Please--don’t go! Or… Take me with you!” He knew what he was saying was impossible, but in the moment he didn’t care--he felt like a little boy again who just wanted his nii-chan.

“Oh, Hiro…” Tadashi strokes his cheek with the back of his hand even as he already starts fading. “You have so much left here to do--so many things to accomplish, so many lives to change. You have a beautiful life ahead of you with Ezra and--I can’t give you the details, but I can promise you that’s it’s going to be amazing. So you just keep being my strong, amazing otouto, and I’ll see you soon enough, okay?”

“Okay…” Hiro whispers, holding onto him for as long as he could, even though it was getting harder and harder to do so. “I love you, nii-chan.”

“I love you too, otouto,” Tadashi answers, tenderly kissing his forehead one last time, his lips feeling like the brush of a butterfly’s wings, before finally disappearing completely…

 

“Hiro?”

Hiro was startled out of his daydream by the sound of knocking on his door, silently cursing himself when he realized that he had actually been physically crying and probably looked like a mess--and right before the ceremony too, what would Ezra think? 

“C-Come in!” he finally manages to get out, his voice still slightly thick with emotion.

“Hey--we’re just about to start, are you ready?” 

He can’t help but grin with relief as he sees the one person he’d most needed to see in the world poking his head in the door. 

“I think so!” he answers, standing up and doing his best to grin back at his brother. Today was truly a day of miracles. If his short fantasy had been any sign, apparently he still had a hard time believing that Tadashi was actually alive--that he hadn’t actually died in the fire, that he’d been rescued by Fred’s dad, Mr. Lee, and been brought back to him safe and sound.

“Hiro, you’ve been crying!” Of course his overly observant brother would notice that, but he really doesn’t mind it when the older man comes over to pull him into a tight hug. 

“What’s wrong?” his nii-chan coos, gently rocking him back and forth in his arms.

“I’m just really, really happy,” Hiro answers softly, letting his brother wipe away the tears. “And I was just thinking… How grateful I am that you’re actually here today…”

“Of course I’m here! How could I miss this?” Tadashi cries, frowning in confusion before the truth dawns on him. “Oh, Hiro… Please tell me that you weren’t…”

“Just for a second there, but I’m fine now--really,” Hiro reassures him, tightly hugging him to prove his point. “I was just thinking how, even if something had happened to you, that you would have managed to find a way to be here anyways.” 

“Damn right I would have,” Tadashi answers, playfully ruffling his hair to try to lighten the moment but still looking slightly emotional as he whispers, “I love you, otouto.”

“I love you too, nii-chan,” Hiro answers, meaning it with all of his heart. 

“You two, c’mon!” Aunt Cass suddenly pokes her head in the door. “We’re just about to start!”

“I guess I’d better get back to Fred,” Tadashi says, finally letting Hiro go. “You know he’ll start worrying if I disappear for too long.”

“Yeah, yeah, the husband calls,” Hiro answers playfully.

“Hey, speak for yourself, you’re about to have one of your own!” Tadashi banters back with a smile. 

“You two, no fighting on Hiro’s wedding day!” Aunt Cass lightly scolds them.

“Sorry Aunt Cass,” the boys answer in unison. 

“Oh man, there’s the wedding march!” Tadashi cries as the organ suddenly starts playing. “I really need to get moving--”

“Dashi, wait!” Hiro suddenly reaches out to grab his hand, stopping him. 

“What is it?” Tadashi asks, turning to look at him, concern written on his face.

“It’s just… I know that Aunt Cass is walking me down the aisle, but… Could maybe both of you do it?” Hiro returns in a small, hopeful voice. He knew it probably wasn’t a good idea to make a major change like this at the last second, but right now he knew that it was exactly what he wanted.

Tadashi looks over at Aunt Cass, who nods her approval, before turning back to Hiro and smiling. “I’d be honored to,” he reassures his younger sibling.

And so that’s how Hiro found himself walking up the aisle, being escorted by both his aunt and his older brother on his wedding day. If Ezra was at all surprised, he didn’t show it, just grinning at Hiro when he finally reaches the altar, leaving no doubt in the other man’s mind or heart that this was the man he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Through the ups and the downs, no matter what happened, he knew that, with the help of their families and friends, they could make it through anything together. And when he finally said “I do” and kissed his new husband for the first time, he knew that today was absolutely perfect. 


End file.
